


Discussion After the Attack

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Cullen talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion After the Attack

Lynn stares up at the breach and the stars in the sky, hearing heavy footsteps behind her. "May I sit next to you, my lady?" The Commander asks. She hesitates and he notices. "It's okay, I understand."

"How could you possibly understand?" Lynn demands. "You were a Templar, you had power and control over people like me." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm sorry, that was unworthy, especially after today."

"There is no need to apologize, Herald." Lynn hears him sit down behind her, and she turns to face him. "When I was in the Ferelden Circle, it was taken over by blood mages. All of my friend were killed, mages that resisted and Templars. I was so angry, at myself for not protecting my friends. At mages for becoming so corrupt. And... I let that anger consume me. I am ashamed of how I behaved in Kirkwall. I ignored the suffering of the mages. Didn't trust them when they came to me. I feared them, and listened to my Commander. Until it was too late." Lynn inches closer to Cullen, and notices the tears on his cheeks. Gently, she wipes them away. "I am sorry, I didn't want to add to your burden. I don't know why I told you."

"Don't apologize, Commander. Is that why you stopped taking lyrium?" Lynn watches him stare at her in disbelief, blushing, and rubbing his neck nervously. 

"I didn't know how to tell you, or to talk to you in general." He looks into her eyes. "I didn't want to scare you, like I did at the first meeting and today."

"When you told me to look at you today, it brought me back to when I was made tranquil. The Knight-Commander made me look..." Lynn looks down at her hands, watching tears fall onto them. "He made me look at him as he branded me. He was the first one to rape me. The thought of being alone with someone who is, or was a Templar is still scary to me."

"Should I leave you be? I'm sorry that I frightened you."

"No, stay. Please. You saved my life today. If he had continued to hit me as he was, I would have died." Lynn looks up at Cullen again, and sees freshly shed tears on his cheeks, shinning in the light of the moon and the breach.


End file.
